


they’ll make such a hassle and they’ll build you a castle then destroy it when they’re done

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Skating, F/M, Ice Skating, Rhaegar is a creep
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Lyanna estava esperando por ele no estacionamento do estádio.





	they’ll make such a hassle and they’ll build you a castle then destroy it when they’re done

Lyanna estava esperando por ele no estacionamento do estádio. Ela certamente não era a primeira patinadora a ir tirar satisfações com um juiz após uma competição a respeito de seus scores, mas ela provavelmente era a primeira a fazer isso por ter recebido um alto demais. Pela medalha de ouro que foi colocada em seu pescoço e que ela agora guardava em seu bolso.

Era esse o comentário que ela havia ouvido durante toda a temporada, que ela era injustamente favorecida pelos juízes, ou pelo menos um juiz em particular, aquele que diziam que mais influenciava os outros : Rhaegar Targaryen. Se alguém dissesse isso para ela, ela teria dito para a pessoa ir se foder, ela tinha ganho o direito de estar ali tanto quanto Ashara Dayne, ou Cersei Lannister ou todas as outras que até ela começar a sua primeira temporada na liga junior eram as favoritas, mas dentro ela suspeitava que havia uma certa verdade nisso, ela era boa, mas ela era inconsequente como seu treinador dizia e as vezes tentava fazer mais do que ela conseguia para o seu nível de habilidade o que ocasionalmente levava a coisas espetaculares e outras vezes desastres. Naquele dia a balança tinha pendido para o desastroso.

Ela havia conseguido fazer um Axel triplo nos treinos algumas vezes, um tipo de pulo que até aquele momento menos de dez atletas femininas haviam conseguido em competição e nenhuma delas tão jovem quanto ela. Ela sabia que era arriscado mas ela queria o seu nome naquela lista exclusiva, ela queria o recorde, ela queria poder esfregar na cara de todo mundo que ela era boa o suficiente. Então ela tentou um Axel triplo logo no começo do seu programa curto onde certamente estavam esperando um Axel duplo. E ela caiu. Havia muitas quedas que conseguiam ser graciosas no mundo da patinação, aquela não havia sido uma, aquela havia sido um baque enorme que deixou ela deitada no chão por segundos que pareceram durar uma eternidade enquanto os olhares da multidão estavam preocupados dela ter se ferido, até o momento em que ela se levantou e terminou a sua apresentação por dentro se odiando demais pelo risco, por ser arrogante, por perder a chance do pódio.

Isso até os scores sairem e junto com estes não haviam os aplausos usuais, havia apenas silêncio e confusão. Ela foi até o pódio automáticamente e teve a medalha de ouro colocada em seu pescoço e uma coroa de flores em sua cabeça com o tempo todo Cersei Lannister que havia recebido o bronze a fuzilava com o olhar e Ashara Dayne que recebeu a prata e foi gentil com ela toda a temporada evitava olhar na sua direção.

Então ela disse para seu técnico que ela não ia a festa depois da competição e que voltaria para o hotel, mas o que ela fez foi ficar no estacionamento esperando por Rhaegar. E lá estava ele, sem dúvida ele era o homem mais belo que ela vira em sua vida, ela pensara isso a sua vida toda. Ele era um ex patinador e ela ainda se lembrava vividamente de ver a performance dele nas Olimpíadas de nove anos atrás e embora ela só tivesse cinco na época ela sabia que aquilo era o que ela queria fazer com a sua vida, e ela passou o ano seguinte enchendo seu pai para arranjar para ela um técnico para ela poder começar a treinar e competir. E agora aqui estava ela. 

Ela contou essa história na primeira vez que a entrevistaram para a televisão alguns meses antes, mas não podia ser apenas esse o motivo do comportamento dele, afinal Cersei Lannister o idolatrava e ele nunca havia lhe mostrado qualquer preferencia.  

“Olá. Sr Targaryen” ela disse saindo das sombras.

“Lyanna” ele disse se aproximando dela.

“Porque você me deu isso ?” ela disse tirando a medalha do bolso.

“Eu não te dei nada Lyanna. Você mereceu”

“Besteira. Eu caí e eu falhei”

“Essa vez sim mas eu fui assistir os seus treinamentos em segredo, eu vi você fazendo o Axel triplo, foi fenomenal, você é fenomenal”

Ele estava chegando mais perto. Ela pensou em dar um passo pra trás, mas ela não o fez.

“Treinos não contam, apenas competições”

Ele estava muito perto. E ela ainda não estava dando o passo para trás.

“Também eu fiz porque eu achei que o ouro te faria feliz, sua felicidade é muito importante pra mim Lyanna”

Havia apenas alguns centímetros entre eles. E aí não havia.

Ele estava beijando ela e ela pode ver o flash de uma máquina fotográfica sendo disparada de longe. Rhaegar não viu o fotógrafo, ele a beijou o tempo todo com os olhos fechados.

As fotos sairiam e assim que vissem todos teriam uma história completa na sua cabeça sobre um homem fraco e uma ninfeta que faria de tudo para conseguir o ouro.

Rhaegar era belo e ele beijava com perfeição, e não valia a pena, nenhum pouco. Uma apresentação e um beijo e ela estava acabada. Ela sabia naquele momento que ela nunca mais pisaria em um pódio, e que aquela medalha em suas mãos que ela não merecia seria a última que ela ganharia em sua vida.

“Eu adoro você” ele disse contra o ouvido dela.

Ela se sentia entorpecida e congelada por dentro e ela deixou ele beijá-la de novo.


End file.
